


Ele estava bem?

by Gabinos



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon, Gen, KaMilo, KanZak, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover, afterdeath
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Embora o tempo já houvesse apagado a importância da pergunta, era urgente a resposta."Você o viu? Ele estava bem?"
Kudos: 1





	Ele estava bem?

**Author's Note:**

> História escrita para @SerenityElian, pela Tag da Escrita do Spirit.

— Você o viu?

Milo bloqueou o ataque, preservando a vida de Kanon. Não o fazia somente em nome de Atena, é claro. Do fundo de seu coração demasiado justo e de seu fraco para com os inocentes — sobretudo os infantes—, ainda não havia superado as táticas educacionais de Camus para com seus pupilos, porém sabia que Hyoga estava bem. Melhor do que a última vez que o vira, ainda criança, na Sibéria. O Santo de Escorpião sempre acreditou que se discípulos lhe fossem entregues na idade padrão para treinamento, seria seu dever proporcionar condições mais humanas do que as oferecidas aos jovens guerreiros que conhecera. Todavia, metodologia de aprendizado era apenas uma das diversas pautas das quais divergira de Camus, durante os anos de convivência.

Contudo, era tarde. Milo precisava saber sobre Isaak. Desesperadamente.

Ah, claro que estava ciente do final trágico do garoto de sorriso tão doce e determinação impressionante, apenas buscava algum conforto. Kanon, quiçá, lhe traria respostas.

Entretanto, fitando a pergunta que dançava nos profundos olhos de Milo, Kanon preferia ter tombado, fosse pelo Tridente, fosse por Antares. Revivia as memórias com o garoto de poucas palavras e tamanha força, aquele que trazia o espetáculo além da superfície para seu próprio oceano.

As lágrimas dispensaram a necessidade de qualquer palavra.

Milo segurou o corpo machucado do agora irmão de armas com a força que lhe restava, permitindo-se chorar com Kanon.

Isaak era o preferido. De ambos. O garoto dedicado que trazia a luz ao caminho mais obscuro tornara-se uma lembrança. E um nome a ser honrado.

Seria com sua determinação, plantada no coração em luto dos homens ali abraçados que, com passos cansados, partiriam para a Guerra Santa.

Lutariam pelo mundo que Isaak tentou proteger.


End file.
